1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to vertical leveling markers and more specifically it relates to a laser plumb device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous vertical leveling markers have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. patents numbered U.S. Pat. No. 3,635,565 to Colson; U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,207 to Boyett et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,229 to Cantone and U.S. Pat. No. 5,367,779 to Lee all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.